Piedmon
Piedmon is a Majin Digimon from the Digimon series. He is modeled after a pierrot. Piedmon is a master of deception. He was voiced by Chikao Ohtsuka (Japan) and Derek Stephen Prince (US). Stats *Level: Mega *Group: Evil *Type: Virus Evolution * Baby: Mokumon * In-Training: DemiMeramon * Rookie: DemiDevimon * Champion: Devimon * Ultimate: Myotismon * Mega: Piedmon Special Evolution * DNA Digivolution (Mega) - Myotismon + Phantomon or BlueMeramon + Minotarumon = Piedmon Abilities He has the power to mentaly control the swords on his back. Attacks * Trump Sword: Throws the swords on his back. * Clown Trick: Does various magical effects including transformation and disguises. * Final Spell: Create a sonic blasts that would inlict moral injury. Important Events Digimon Adventure The most deadly of the Dark Masters, Piedmon has probably the most extensive history of all the Digimon the DigiDestined faced. He was around before the DigiDestined came to the Digital World to begin with, a product of Apocalymon's influence. Piedmon knew of the plot by Gennai and his followers to bring the DigiDestined into the Digital World to save it. With an army of Guardromon and Mekanorimon, he attempted to steal the DigiDestined's arsenal. However, he was unable to get to them. Gennai took the Digi-Eggs and flew off with them. With the exception of one Digi-Egg that dropped somewhere on the Continent of Server, Gennai succeeded in saving the remaining Digi-Eggs and the 7 Digivices to File Island. But Piedmon gained the Crests and Tags and had Devimon hide the Tags in the Net Ocean while he scattered the eight Crests around the Continent of Server. While the DigiDestined were fighting Myotismon in the Real World, Piedmon and his three comrades (MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon and Machinedramon) were able to take control of the Digital World. Piedmon lived atop Spiral Mountain, where he viewed his domain, the wastelands. After returning to the Digital World, when the DigiDestined first encountered Piedmon in the form of a clown, narrating their apending doom before revealing himself. From there, he easily defeated WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon because he had incredibly more power and experience. However, because he saved himself for the end, MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon were able to gain experience from their fights with the other three Dark Masters and, with the help of MagnaAngemon, were able to send him into the "Gate of Destiny" that MagnaAngemon opened up. Piedmon's fate was never revealed after that. V-Tamer The Digimon partner of Sigma of the Alias Three, Piedmon was the 2nd Mega that Zeromaru went up against and defeated. As a punishment, Neo Saiba had Piedmon fight the newly hatched Arcadimon, whom killed Piedmon and asborbed his data to Digivolve to his Rookie form. Quotes Digimon Adventure, Original * Is that all you can muster? * It doesn't matter if they have came or not, I'll still win. * I was going to kill you all at once, but now I'll just destroy you one by one. Digimon Adventure, Dub * Those pitplayers are frozen with stagefright. Hopelessly waiting for the moment they'll be saved. And yet there is a unseen twist in the plot. * * I'm in complete agreement. A quick victory would be a let down. * The DigiDestined will be on Spiral Mountain soon. We must rehearse before they get here. It will be their final performance! * MetalSeadramon! Puppetmon! And Machinedramon! I present to you the downfall of the DigiDestined! * Well hello there boys and girls and welcome! Today I'm going to tell you an amazing story. * Once upon a time their were eight DigiDestined. They went with their Digimon compagnions to try to save the world. The children and their Digimon discovered that, in order to do it, they had to climb up to the top of Spiral Mountain. But to their dismay the Dark Masters defeated them. So sad! * Oh dear, I'm so sorry. Did I happen to mention the story is true? I wanted to give you a preview of the plot. * Your two Mega's are newly Digivolved. How can you expect them to compete against a more experienced and might I boost superior Digimon. * Please permit me to present my fellow actors in this captivating encharming comedy of arrows. MetalSeadramon, Machinedramon, Puppetmon, and myself Piedmon. * We'd like to begin by asking for audience volunteers. Who would like to be the first to be destroyed? * Oh come now, don't tell me you have stagefright? * You're incessent whining is getting on my nerves. You'll be the first one to go. * Chuumon was a fool. So now that he's out of the way, who would like to be the next one to make their grand exit? * Be my guest! * How can such a powerless little Digimon even think of defeating us? * Well you don't... see that every day. * The plot sickens. I had such high hopes that these little ones would put on a more entertaining show. But this, really it's too tiresome. Can we just get this over with and get on with something a little less tedious. There's no escape from Machinedramon. He's designed for total annihilation. It's only a matter of time now before he catches them. And then the game is over. Ah it's no fair that that overgrown canopener get's all the fun when I was so looking forward to playing with them myself. Farewell little ones. * That's right. Round up as many as you want, the more the marrier. It's nice having friends around to show your last moments with. * Remarkeble little specimens. I'm really rather embarresed that they made it this far. * Very well, but try to make it quick and relativly painful. * Well well, let just see how our little drama is unwrapling. * Thank you for the sparring match WarGreymon. Now I'm ready for the main event. Once upon a time there were these DigiDestined. And then Piedmon destroyed them all. The end. * Right, now who shall be next? * Once upon a time there were DigiDestined. Now they're just sitting ducks waiting for me to take target practice. * Now what? * My first though was to destroy you all together in one nice little package. But now I believe I'd rather do it individually so as to prolong you suffering a little longer. * Well, could it actually be the case that a finally found an advesary worth fighting. * So I'm a clown. Than I'll act like one! * Try jumping trough this hoop. * Why don't you join us? We're having a ball. * Oh sorry if I caught you off balance. Round and round he goes, where he lands nobody know. * What's the matter, don't want to play with uncle Piedmon anymore? * But I'm just getting started. * Tadaaa! Thanks for coming, next show is on 7.30 you've been a great crowd. Goodnight! * I hold the keys to their existence. And I need a place to put them so I made couple of keychains. I think I'll hang these two on my backpack. * I'm not a sicko, I'm a collector and these new items are of sentimetnal value to me. * Now, who wants to be next? * Don't you want to take your friend along? * Now you see them and now you don't. They're dropping like flies. * Hello my name is Izzy and I'm very smart. Although I didn't know how to stop me and my friends from being turned into keychains. I love a good puppetshow. * Ah, so you want to play hide and go seek? Ok, I love a good game. Now let's see, if I were a little pest were would I hide? Maybe you're in this room over here. * Kiekeboe! * Look, I only need five more keychains for my collection and then I'll have to whole set. * In order to succeed, sometimes you have to step on people along the way. * Welcome to the dead end, come in the kitchen like a friend. * Open! I must quit this, it costs me a fortune in new doors. * You reached the end of your rope. * Sorry if I gave you a wetty. * Sounds like you two are falling for eachother. * Chew on this! * So, those DigiDestined think the Dark Masters are that easily defeated. Well, guess again, you're not the only ones with a army of friends that can help you! Tadaa! * Did someone open a barrel of flying monkeys?! * DigiDestined, meet the Vilemon. Their Nighmare Shock Wave will give you a rude awakening. * Most impressive! Category:Mega_Digimon